


Повелитель снов

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сонно-сказочная АУ про Повелителя Снов и его Агнца</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повелитель снов

Тощий, чумазый, ободранный мальчишка сидел под ржавой решеткой и, затаив дыхание, дрожа как осиновый лист, наблюдал, как несколько крепких мужчин рыскали вокруг и переговаривались громкими голосами: «Ну, где он? Ты его видел? Это ты должен был за ним смотреть, идиот! Ищите, он не мог далеко уйти».  
Мальчуган на вид лет 16-17, с испуганными глазами, чисто загнанный волчонок решился на отчаянный шаг - выйти из укрытия, перебежать открытое пространство и скрыться закоулками. Его заметили, кинулись ему на перерез. Крики, свара, каждый хотел поймать его себе. Мальчугану досталось, он отлетел в сторону.   
Пришел в себя от того, что какой-то громила легонько тряс его за плечо: «Эй, малыш, ты в порядке? Ты как?» Мальчишка попытался вырваться, отползти, в его глазах плескался ужас.  
\- Не трогай меня! Отпусти!  
\- Да успокойся ты. Я не с ними. Тихо, не дергайся. Я тебя не обижу. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Ты кто вообще такой?   
\- Я Имс, - протянул руку. – А ты?  
\- Артур, - все еще сомневаясь, не доверяя, но подал руку в ответ. Рука мальчишки была худая, с тонкими шершавыми пальцами и очень холодная.   
\- Замерз? Не ранен? Жрать хочешь?  
Так началось путешествие вора и головореза Имса и Артура-беглеца.

Это был мир постапокалипсиса, где главная ценность – сны. Сны – единственный способ убежать от боли, страдания, голода. Сны – это глоток чистого воздуха, окошечко в прекрасный мир. Сны производились во Дворце Снов и разливались по бутылочкам (их можно было вдыхать или пускать по венам). Сны были дороги. Богачи покупали себе красивые сны, а беднякам оставались сны попроще и кошмары. Во Дворце Снов жил Повелитель Снов. Никто его не видел, но все его боялись. Когда Повелитель Снов был не в настроении, печалится или злится, все поголовно мучались от кошмаров и боялись уснуть, сходили с ума и бросались друг на друга. В последе время житья не стало совсем. Повелитель Снов искал Агнца.   
Агнец рождался в самом бедном, замом захолустном районе. Среди грязи, гнили и истлевшего тряпья. Он был жертва, которую нужно принести Повелителю Снов, чтобы умилостивить его, избавить народ от ужасающих кошмаров в их снах.   
Сначала никто не знал, где и у кого родится Агнец. Этот ребенок ничем не выделялся из окружающих. Вот только он не видел снов.   
Когда Агнцу было 14 -18 лет, по улицам начинал бродить сумасшедший старик – Ловец Снов. Он смотрел на детей, сверлил их безумными глазами. Он безошибочно находил среди грязных, замызганных подростков Агнца. Помощники Ловца тайно похищали подростка и накалывали ему татуировку на правую руку (на предплечье) – стилизованную восьмерку, символ бесконечности, знак, что теперь он принадлежит Повелителю Снов, у которого, по легендам, была точно такая же татуировка. И татуировку эту было не свести (можно было, конечно, себе руку отрезать, но мало кто на такое отваживался, жить-то всем хотелось, а там грязь, антисанитария, сепсис)  
После этого Ловец Снов ходил по улицам и выкрикивал: «Агнец появился! Агнец появился!» И охота начиналась. Тому, кто поймает Агнца и доставит его во Дворец Снов, была обещана баснословная награда и бесплатно целый год самых свежих, самых сочных снов.   
Что именно делал с Агнцем Повелитель Снов, никто точно не знал, но городские легенды были полны леденящих душу историй о его дальнейшей незавидной судьбе. Пытки, изнасилование, сжигание живьем на костре. Все в таком духе. Ничего хорошего, одним словом, его не ожидало.  
Когда Агнец утром просыпался в незнакомом месте и обнаруживал у себя на предплечье стилизованную восьмерку, он понимал, что очень, очень крупно встрял. Он не мог вернуться домой, к родным – они первыми его и сдадут, не мог пойти к друзьям. Теперь его единственный выход - бежать, бежать как можно дальше, туда, где его никто не знает и никто не найдет.  
Он никому не показывал открытые плечи, даже в жару он ходил в одежде, закрывающей руки. Но народ кругом становился подозрителен. Они как псы чуяли след волка и гнали, и гнали его.  
С Артуром как раз и произошла эта история. Уснул, очнулся, предплечье зудит и немного чешется. Посмотрел – пиздец!   
Он долго бегал и почти выбился из сил. Если бы не Имс, то в тот раз они его точно бы поймали. Артур хотел отправиться в Страну Без Снов. Там никто не знал ни про Агнцев, ни про Повелителей. Имс рассказал ему, что сам не местный, тут проездом, воровал, тусовался, теперь едет дальше и что им по пути. Артур ему не поверил (он уже никому не верил, станешь тут параноиком с таким окружением). Но Имс шутил, смотрел лукавыми серыми глазами, делился едой. Артур был худой, хрупкий, но внутри чувствовался стальной стержень. Имс здоровый, с таким не пропадешь, он сможет защитить, если, конечно, он был не в курсе про всю эту историю с агнцами и повелителями. Тогда бы он его сразу сдал, в этом Артур не сомневался, и руками перед ним не светил. Кутался в свитер, натягивая его до костяшек, и жался поближе к костру. Имсу мелкий казался странным, шуганым и диким как волчонок. Но он думал, может, у парня было трудное детство, тут все какие-то с покосившейся крышей.   
Они путешествовали от города к городу. Имс подкалывал Артура, тот огрызался, но потихоньку успокаивался, открывался.   
Иногда Имс по ночам стонал. Артуру казалось, что ему снятся кошмары, и он очень боялся, что тот его раскроет, ведь Артур не видел снов, спал крепко, сладко. Напряжение нарастало, взаимные подозрения и паранойя.   
Имс шутил над Артуром, что тот девственник, вот так зарежут где-нибудь в канаве и даже бабу в жизни не попробуешь. И потащил в бордель. Артур упирался и отнекивается. Но Имс не слушал. В борделе одна девка взяла мальчугана в оборот, увела в номер. Ну и предсказуемо, увидела татуировку. Драки, погони, перестрелки. Имс его снова вытащил.   
\- Малыш, у тебя потрясающая способность находить на свою тощую задницу разные неприятности!  
\- А я тебе говорил, что не хочу ни к каким бабам! Ты сам виноват! – Артур бинтовал руку Имса. И вдруг ему показалось, что с левой стороны, на плече у Имса какие-то линии, которых до этого не было. Раньше там был простой зеленый человечек, похожий на гнома. Артур провел пальцами вверх, вниз, сам не замечая, что делает.   
\- Детка, ну ты там уснул что ли? Что ты там копаешься? Ты закончил или нет?  
\- А? Да-да, - Артур решил, что ему уже глючится всякое, от нервов, должно быть.   
\- Дай я теперь посмотрю, что у тебя.  
Свитер у Артура был порван, в крови. Имс попытался стянуть с него одежду. Артур сначала не сопротивлялся, потом опомнился и стал отбиваться, паникуя.  
\- Артур, да в чем дело? Сними эту тряпку, надо посмотреть, что там.  
\- Нет! Не надо! Я сам! – он попытался отползти, вывернуться из рук.  
\- Детка, мне твои выебоны уже знаешь, где сидят! Я просто тебя перебинтую, если не забинтовать будет заражение, глупыш, - Имс повалил его и стягивал свитер. Артур отбивался, хрипел. Но Имс был сильнее.  
\- Я же не насиловать тебя собираюсь! Да успокойся ты, дикий! Тише, ну все, видишь, я просто его снял.   
Имс снял свитер, провел горячей ладонью по руке. В свете костра на правом предплечье Артура была четко видна татуировка – стилизованная восьмерка. Артур посмотрел ему в глаза, они блестели от злых, еле сдерживаемых слез.   
\- Ну? Что? Узнал мой секрет? Прямо сейчас меня потащишь во Дворец или до утра подождешь? Советую тебе меня связать, а то убегу ведь.   
А Имс все гладил и гладил его по руке и смотрел, как на сокровище.  
\- Агнец…  
\- Да, блядь! Агнец! – Артур опять безуспешно дернулся, пытаясь скинуть с себя Имса.  
\- Мой Агнец.   
Глаза у Имса были сумасшедшие, глубокие как грозовое небо, как штормящий океан. И Артур падал, падал туда. Имс поднял его с земли, усадил и стал обрабатывать рану. Артур как в гипнозе уперся взглядом в его голое плечо и увидел там отчетливо проступившую черную, стилизованную восьмерку. Имс не успел отреагировать, как Артур вскочил и молниеносно, словно испуганный заяц побежал со всех ног в лес.  
Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, царапая лицо ветками, падая и поднимаясь. В ушах стучала кровь. Его гнал ужас. И на всем ходу он точно впечатался в голую волосатую грудь Имса. Тот перехватил его одной рукой за запястья, вздернул, зажал. Артур бился как пойманная рыбешка, вопил от ужаса, брыкался, кусался. Имсу пришлось его вырубить.  
Артур просыпался, словно поднимаясь из теплой воды. Ему снился такой чудесный сон! Стоп! Сон! Он дернулся и обнаружил, что связан.  
Имс сидел у костра и что-то варил в котелке.   
\- Утро доброе! А, нет, вижу, что не доброе. Малыш, чем больше ты дергаешься, тем сильнее затягиваешь веревки.  
Артур замер и посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми в ужасе глазами. Имс присел рядом, мягко погладил по волосам. Артур судорожно дернулся в сторону.   
\- Сладкий мой, давай с тобой поговорим на чистоту. Или сначала завтрак?   
Артур замотал головой.  
\- Ну, как хочешь, - Имс устроился рядом поудобнее. – Понимаю твою реакцию, малыш. Понарассказывают всякого, запугают бедняжек, а нам потом все это разгребай. От века в век ничего не меняется. Просто беда!   
\- Ты… т-тыыы…  
\- Тот самый Повелитель Снов. Как видишь, не такой страшный, каким меня рисуют. И да, я с самого начала знал, что ты мой Агнец, когда вытащил тебя еще там, в Городе Снов.   
\- Все знал с самого начала… - у Артура почему-то получалось только шептать.  
\- Ну да, ты снился мне с самого твоего рождения. Я вот только не знал, как тебя зовут. И какой ты… тоже не видел. Глаза видел, иногда слышал твой голос, но не видел лица целиком. Но вот как чувствовал, с тобой будет нелегко. Так и вышло. Скажу тебе сразу, истории о том, что Повелители, не закусывая, едят Агнцев, сильно преувеличены, точнее это полная брехня. Это Агнцы постоянно изводят Повелителей тем, что убегают и трясутся в ужасе. Каждому Повелителю Снов (а их было очень, очень много) однажды снится сон, в котором он слышит, как бьется сердце его еще не рожденного Агнца. И он этому очень радуется. И вся его жизнь теперь подчинена одной цели – найти своего Агнца. Желательно раньше, чем ему проломят башку или он сам ее сломит, где-нибудь бегая.  
\- Как ты меня нашел? Это тебе тоже приснилось?  
\- Ты сам меня позвал. Когда Агнец оказывается в полной заднице, хуже уже некуда, когда он загнан и без сил, он, сам того не осознавая, зовет своего Повелителя Снов. И ты позвал меня. Я услышал и увидел во сне место, где ты.  
\- Если вы нас не едите, тогда зачем мы вам?  
\- Холить и лелеять, - Имс ласково потрепал его по спутанным волосам. – После инициации каждый Агнец становится сначала Учеником Повелителя Снов, а потом и самим Повелителем.   
\- И ты тоже был?  
\- Да, я тоже когда-то был Агнцем, также бегал и ссался от страха. И меня нашел Повелитель. А когда я услышал, как бьется сердце моего Агнца, через девять месяцев, когда ты появился на свет, мой Повелитель оставил меня и ушел в Страну Бесконечных Снов, в Лимб. Это было очень давно, много снов назад и я его сейчас уже не могу вспомнить.   
\- Развяжи меня.  
\- А ты точно не сбежишь?  
\- А ты точно не собираешься меня пытать, поджаривать заживо на костре, насиловать двумя членами…  
\- Двумя членами?  
\- Ну, так рассказывают. Что у Повелителя два огромных члена, которыми он поодиночке, а потом одновременно втыкает в Агнцев и разрывает их на части.  
\- Жуть какая! Это все секта безумных старикашек Ловцов Снов. Застращают народ.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что это все вранье? Детские сказки? И даже член у тебя один?  
\- Хочешь проверить?   
\- Н-нет, поверю тебе на слово.  
\- В общем, ничего такого я с тобой делать не собираюсь. Буду учить тебя, как управлять снами. Завтракать будешь?  
\- Угу. Только умоюсь. Не сбегу я, не бойся.   
\- Смотри, чтобы тебя там не утащил кто-нибудь, тридцать три несчастья ты моих.

**  
\- Так выходит, что и татуировки не нужны?  
\- Татуировки нужны для народа. Развлечений у них ведь никаких да и бабла всем хочется, у народа должна быть мечта и надежда на лучшее. Пока Повелитель снов хандрит.  
\- Почему он хандрит?   
\- Тоскует по Агнцу. Насылает кошмары, зверствует, лютует. Ешь – ешь, какой ты, малыш, тощий все-таки! Кожа и кости!  
\- Ты побегай с мое, тоже тощим будешь! Ты-то во Дворце, наверное, жрешь от пуза.   
\- Не жалуюсь. Первое, второе, третье и компот. Сам увидишь, чем там кормят.   
\- Мне придется жить во Дворце?  
\- Да, поедем домой. Забегался я тут с тобой. Все дела бросил, на сны забил, что там сейчас творится, страшно представить! 

***  
\- А что за инициация, про которую ты говорил? После которой Агнец превращается в Ученика?  
\- А ты как думаешь? – Имс придвинулся и подвигал бровями.  
\- Ага! Я так и знал! Значит, все-таки насаживаешь и ешь!  
\- И поджариваю, не забывай! Вас, вредных агнцев, в сыром виде жрать невозможно.   
Имс повалил его и кусал за шею. Зарывался носом в волосы. Артур смеялся, отфыркивался. Потом уперся ладонью в грудь Имса и испуганно посмотрел:  
\- Я что должен переспать с тобой?  
Имс чмокнул его в нос, отодвинулся.  
\- Не хочешь - не надо. Насиловать тебя – себе дороже. Ты же весь извертишься, изорешься, искусаешься. И я точно тебе что-нибудь сломаю.   
\- Ну… можно попробовать…  
\- Попробовать?  
\- Ты вон какой здоровый!   
\- Еще и с двумя членами, - Имс подмигнул.  
\- Так это правда?!  
\- Сам проверь.  
Артур потянулся к ширинке, но тут же отдернул руку, смутившись.  
\- Не бойся, - Имс осторожно, словно приручая дикого зверька, погладил его по коленке. – Тебе понравится. Если ты, конечно, не будешь вырываться, верещать и таращится на меня глазами, полными ужаса.   
\- Я ничего не боюсь! Не во Дворце родился и не на пуховой постели спал!  
\- Не боишься, значит, - Имс легко обнял его за худые плечи, притянул поближе. Погладил большим пальцем по щеке. – Это хорошо, что не боишься, - и поцеловал.  
Потом Имс рассказывал ему про сны и учил его быть Повелителем Снов.   
А потом Артур сам стал Повелителем Снов и нашел своего Агнца – девчонку с короткими волосами с красивым именем Ариадна.


End file.
